


Salty Sweet

by AwkwaBen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dicks, Drabble, Homo, Ice Cream, M/M, Woops, darlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is actually pretty erotic when he's eating ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request: axel/roxas, best friend no homo adventures with roxas sensually eating sea-salt ice cream :')   
> 0kay so I kind of homo'd. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. This ship is just too perfect and holy shit let me just say that I really miss writing for this fandom. It's so fantastic.

Probably the only thing even remotely interesting about Twilight Town was the sea salt ice cream. The ice cream and the almost perpetual state of twilight the town was stuck in. It was beautiful. But sometimes Roxas made Axel regret having their meetings in that particular town.

Roxas was a cute kid, anyone could see that, all blue eyes and blonde hair and a curious face. Roxas was just a kid, but Axel was almost glad, almost proud, to have a friend like him. Friends were a little hard to come by those days, even within a group of almost-people just like him. But Axel had found that if Roxas wasn’t talking on that clock tower, then it wasn’t a very good idea to look at him.

It was the way Roxas sometimes ate that ice cream of his. It was the way the kid licked along the entire length of the blue thing in his hand with this _look_ on his face that made Axel wish he had at least been left with something resembling a heart so he could feel guilt for the things that watching the blonde did to him.

But he didn’t have a heart. And he didn’t quite have the self control to look away from Roxas while he ate his ice cream. He couldn’t look away from that tongue or that sliver of blue of the other’s mostly closed eyes. And part of him didn’t want to. So Axel watched his best friend eat his ice cream in a way that made Axel want to find out if he would suck a dick in the same way while his own ice cream melted in his gloved hand, unnoticed.

It seemed all too soon before Roxas noticed that Axel had been staring. The blonde ceased his licking and his sucking and his enjoyment and he turned to look at Axel, eyes almost curious and little pink tongue darting out again to lick his lips.

“What?” Roxas had asked, and Axel was glad he didn’t have anything in his chest that would beat faster at the look this kid had given him. He was glad he didn’t have anything that felt guilt for the erection he had. But he was also glad he had a mind to recognize a bad idea when he had one.

“Nothing,” he said finally, smooth and every bit like he wasn’t just fantasizing about pushing Roxas down where he wouldn’t fall off the clock tower they had settled themselves on and devouring him. And that was the end of that. They went back to their ice cream, and Axel made a point of not looking at Roxas again until they were both finished.


End file.
